A Matter of Luck and Post Cards
by Mystic Twirl
Summary: Suzuna and Hinata come to terms with their feelings and Aoi will do anything to make or break it. Takumi just wants to propose but things get complicated. Cross your fingers and hope that luck is on their side. UsuiMisaki Triangle: AoiXSuzunaXHinata
1. Lucky who?

Tokyo was a big place, A place where people were always busy and over competitive. Misaki smiled. A few years back in high school she would have never thought of the possibility of her studying in one of the top universities in Japan, much less under a scholarship. But a lot of things change in a few years and although she loved her home she couldn't just say no to a chance in being able to study with Japan's best and brightest, thus she moved.

One more thing, Tokyo was also known for its expensive prices; which would probably explain the male roommate.

* * *

**A Matter of Luck and Post Cards**

**Summary: She promised Suzuna that she would set her up with Hinata. But he **_**didn't. **_**Suzuna and Hinata come to terms with their feelings and Aoi will do anything to make or break it. He promised. Takumi just wanted to propose and it gets complicated.**

**Parings: UsuiMisaki Triangle: AoiXSuzunaXHinata **

**Disclaimer: Kaichou wa Maid-sama is not mine but the plot is.**

**

* * *

**Misaki groaned at the dead weight which was lying peacefully on her stomach. It was 5:30 in the morning, just enough time to have an early breakfast and start preparing for school but first-

"Usui, Get off me!" She shouted.

The said person made no attempt to move. Misaki clenched her hands into and fist and punched him square on the head. Still no movement, so Misaki resorted to violently shaking his head.

"You perverted outer space human, get off!" She screamed once again and this time she was met with a reply.

"Good morning, Misa-chan~" Takumi greeted happily, while ignoring the demonic aura that was now surrounding his girlfriend.

"Don't good morning Misa-chan me! Get off me already." She demanded but Takumi only tightened the grip around her waist.

"I don't wanna." Takumi challenged and that was the beginning of their day.

Craking her knuckles, she stood up ignoring the complaints coming from Takumi.

"You better run." She chuckled, still surrounded by her demon aura. And Takumi did run he ran for his life. And if he was lucky he would survive.

It was 5:32 just enough time to have an early breakfast, beat the living crap out of her boyfriend and get ready for school.

* * *

The morning's bright light entered a young girl's room as she was wearing her uniform in a slow pace. There really wasn't the need to rush, school was still a couple of hours away and she didn't have a reason to be in school this early. If she was her sister, she would have long left for school, not even bothering to stop for breakfast or read the morning news paper. But she wasn't her sister.

Suzuna looked at herself in the mirror and once again concluded the Seika's neon green uniform did not fit her, it was just too _happy_. Not the she was depressed, it was just not her. The uniform was way too big and it didn't flatter her petite figure what-so-ever. It has been a few months since she started studying at Seika High school. She was accepted by the school upon knowing that her sister was the student council president, everyone just expected her to be just like Misaki. Oh she'll prove them wrong.

_Ding Dong_

With one last glance at the mirror Suzuna headed for the door. It was probably the mail man again. She had recently entered a number of postcard lotteries in hopes of winning more items that they couldn't afford. They had more money now since most of their debt had been mostly paid off already by her mom, sister and Usui, since he insisted the he couldn't let his future wife's family continue to be burned by the debt. Misaki of course responded by hitting him on the head and yelling at him. Suzuna opened the door and came face-to-face with a familiar mailman. The familiarity grew since he frequently delivered the mail when she won lotteries, and yes that is frequent.

"Good morning, Suzuna-chan" The mailman greeted while handing her a bundle of letters.

"Good morning." Suzuna greeted and bowed out of respect. The mailman soon waved good bye and left. After closing the door, Suzuna looked at the pile of letters. There were sixteen of them, she only entered fifteen. She browsed through each of them and found out that she had won all fifteen. There were a few minor details stating whether she had to pick up the prizes from the most office or the whether it will be delivered to her.

After browsing through the pile and taking note to visit the post office later, her eyes settled at the last envelop. It was pink and sealed; it had stamps stuck to one corner. It was obviously not related to the lottery. After ripping the envelop open she pulled out the contents, a picture and a few papers with writing on it.

She looked at the glossy photo in her hand and immediately directed her eyes to two familiar faces. It was a picture of Misaki and Takumi; Takumi had his arms around Misaki's waist while Misaki was trying (and failing) not to blush. The tall building of Tokyo University was evident in the background. Suzuna smiled to herself. It's been a while since she has seen her sister; after all she had left for collage the moment she graduated high school, with a full paid scholarship of course.

_To Mom, Suzuna, Hinata and everyone, _

_I know it's been a while. How is everyone there? Life here in the university is busy, it seems like the work here is never done. The school is amazing and the quality of facilities are astounding; I wish you could all see this. There a lot of people here, it's a bit over whelming and the competition regarding grades is really challenging….. _

_Don't worry about me though; Takumi is 'taking care' of me._

The rest of the papers consist of random stories about her classes and how big the university really is. Suzuna decided to skip most of it and just looked at the last line.

"_So Usui-san is really taking good care of my sister huh?"_ Suzuna thought to herself as she stuffed the contents back into the envelop and placed it on the table for her mom to see. She was really happy for her sister and even a bit jealous she had to admit. Someone was there to always take care of her sister even if she thought she didn't need it. Suzuna shook the thoughts out of her head.

"_At least I don't need anyone to take care of me."_ Suzuna thought as she finally grabbed her bag and began to walk to school.

She really is starting to sound like Misaki isn't she?

* * *

Aoi woke up in his house with a smile on his face. Yes, he was technically in Satsuki's house having been thrown out more frequently. He finally decided on living with his aunt all throughout high school. His father made no comment, much to Satsuki's displeasure.

He quickly ate his breakfast and proceeded to change into his school uniform. The neon green jacket didn't match his taste. He decided to completely ditch the jacket and just go with the white shirt, red neck tie and brown pants. It was an improvement at least. It wasn't long until he was disrupted with a knock on the door.

Aoi opened the door to find the mailman standing there while holding a small envelop.

"Hyoudou Aoi?" The mailman asked blankly.

"Yes." Aoi answered, annoyed with the person's blank attitude. The mailman handed him the letter and Aoi closed the door until-

"Hey, weren't you a girl the last I came here?" The mailman asked, smirking.

Brows furrowed temperature high Aoi glared at him and slammed the door at his face.

"Hey no need to be harsh, little dude." The mailman muttered and slowly walked away from the apartment. He knew one thing; he wasn't delivering their mail next time.

Aoi sighed in annoyance as he closed the door. Stupid mailman, he doesn't know what he's talking about. Aoi's attention was now directed to the letter in his hands, ripping the tin envelop he saw a familiar post card.

YOU ARE A WINNER!

Aoi couldn't stop the goofy smile that was threatening to form on his face. He had entered one of those postcard lotteries in hopes of winning a dress which he saw in a French magazine. Normally, he would make his own but as soon as he saw the picture of the garment in the magazine he knew he had to have it. Besides didn't a top net idol deserve the latest and greatest dress of all?

Aoi thought so. He headed for school, remembering to stop by the post office later.

* * *

"Good Morning, president."

Suzuna looked at the direction from where the voice was coming from. She normally didn't respond to president because the only thing she was president of was the prize club.

_Founder= Suzuna_

_President= Suzuna_

_Members= 3_

The other two members were composed of her two best friends from Middle school, Fuymi Miura and Sachi Akane. They have been together since middle school and decided to open the club in high school also. It was only three of them although Suzuna didn't mind.

"Good morning." She greeted her two friends who smiled back at her.

"Are we going to discuss about our club achievements because I want to add that I won fifteen new lotteries today and-"she was interrupted.

"Actually Suzuna," Fuyumi interrupted while adjusting her eye glasses. "We were informed regarding something about the club." She looked at Sachi for support.

Suzuna frowned while her blonde friend, Sachi twirled her hair sadly.

"They can only consider a group with at least four members a club." Sachi said sadly.

"Or what?" Suzuna asked, but she already knew.

"We'll be disbanded."

* * *

**Please read:**

Okay so this was long for a first chapter. I hope you liked it. It's basically about Suzuna and her feelings for Hinata and how she is starting to see eye-to-eye with Aoi. It's a love triangle, who's going to win? Honestly I am not sure ^^' let's just see what happens.

Why? Because Suzuna I feel is a potentially good character who deserves some loving. I always wanted to write a story about Aoi and Hinata is just cute. Plus I don't think I can compete with the Usaki fics out there, seriously you guys are awesome.

I promise Hinata will appear in the next few chapters, he still is the same as usual; but a bit more mature. Hinata still needs some time to develop feelings for Suzuna and get over Misaki.

They are both unusual parings but I hope you'll give my fanfic a chance, who knows? It's something different.

And of course it isn't a Maid-sama fanfic without our favorite perverted outer space human and his maid 3 He is going to propose, eventually. But he'll have a hard time doing it. There is also a small problem regarding his family and Tora?

In regards to Suzuna's friends I based them on the pictures of the manga (chapter 50.5) but no names were given. So I gave them names.I am not sure if I wrote the character's personalities well so please tell me what you think. I am trying to get inside Suzuna's mind O.o and the plot will thicken but first Suzuna has to formally meet Aoi right?

Tell me who you want her to end up with and if you want to see Takumi propose. There is a pole in my profile so please be kind and click my pen name and vote :3

Well thank you for reading; if you like it or want to comment on anything please send me a review. I need at least 3 reviews to motivate me to update. :) I hope it's not too much.

Thanks for reading :D


	2. You Remind Me of Someone Met Before

**You Remind Me of Someone Met Before**

_For:_

**Keitoro-chan,** _Book-Marked Pages_**, Ayumi sakaragi-Firefly-steph,** _chibierhearttakumisa,_

**lovin-yoochun**, _LaDyLuCk_, **ANGELOVEMI**, _hellrises_

and all the people who added this to story alert and favorite story.

You all made my day I hope you enjoy!

* * *

A cold breeze passed through the air as Suzuna walked to the post office. She gritted her teeth and tightened her vest but no avail. Seika's short skirt wasn't helping her either. Suzuna kept walking towards the post office, feeling slightly guilty for having left her friends while they were in the midst of searching for a new club member, but that to was unsuccessful.

Suzuna forced herself not to think about it. She was going to the post office to pick up her prize- a full place mat set that was made from fine material. It wasn't really a big prize but it would be quite beneficial for her family especially with an important visitor coming soon.

Upon reaching her destination she sighed in relief. She was greeted warmly by the people there out of familiarity. She headed for the package section and was met by an unfamiliar face.

"_She must be new here_." Suzuna thought as she looked at the girl who looked like she was in her mid-twenties. It took the girl a few seconds to notice Suzuna's presence and she met her eyes with an unenthusiastic gaze. Suzuna was slightly taken back by the girl's cold attitude.

"May I help you?" The girl asked although it sounded a bit forced. Suzuna regained her composure.

"I am here to pick up the package I won." Suzuna said with a slightly colder voice.

"Ah so you're probably the one who won it huh? Lucky you." The girl replied with hinted sarcasm. Without even looking at the post card, she handed Suzuna a package which was wrapped a bit too fancily.

"There you go, come again." And with that she resumed her earlier business.

Suzuna grabbed the package and stuffed it inside her bag. She was confused about the girl's reaction. Was it that special that she won a set of place mats? Suzuna headed for the direction of her house. She was use to walking alone, her friends lived at the other side of town so they couldn't accompany her and it's not like she had any stalkers; she really didn't fancy one at the moment.

The cold breeze wasn't much comfort either. She decided to distract herself by opening her bag and taking out her package. Without much thought she ripped out the seal and tore the opening. She pulled out the content and saw-

Frills?

What weird place mats. Of course Suzan knew that they weren't place mats. This must have belonged to the person who had entered the other lottery; Suzuna remembered seeing it in another add. She didn't enter of course because winning the prize didn't have any significant use for her family.

Suzuna sighed inwardly, how troublesome. Now she had to return to the post office and apologize to the rightful owner of the package, it was all very troublesome-

"Hey you!"

Suzuna turned around and saw a girl- not the same one from the post office. She had long blonde curly hair that was tied in a high ponytail and she was wearing a long pink_ frilly_ dress with knee high socks and matching jewelry. All in all it looked cute. Not that she was the kind of person Suzuna wanted to get involve with, but seeing her face red from anger with one hand holding a package that contained Suzuna's prize. Suzuna realized that she didn't have a choice.

* * *

"Usui-kun, there is someone I want you to meet."

Takumi sighed as he followed Ayumu Hikari to whomever she wanted him to meet. Hikari, unlike many other girls in the university, was someone who Takumi could tolerate. They had met because they were currently taking the same classes and one day she had humbly asked that he could help her study for a test. Takumi had accepted after she had begged him. Her happy and bubbly personality was too much for him and he couldn't handle her none stop chattering; the only reason why he stuck with her is-

"This is Ayuzawa Misaki-chan."

-her best friend. Much to Takumi's dismay his girlfriend had formed a strong friendship between the girl. It was probably because she reminded Misaki of her high school friend, Hanazono Sakura, who was studying in another school. Takumi looked at Misaki and extended his hand in her direction.

"I believe we met before. I am Usui Takumi."

Misaki blushed awkwardly and extended her hand to shake Takumi's, much to the excitement of Hikari. Misaki was thankful that Hikari didn't notice how uneasy her movements were, after all she wasn't used to this. Takumi on the other hand executed his 'acting' flawlessly.

"_Stupid Outer-Space Human_." Misaki thought as she sent Takumi a glare which Hikari also didn't notice. Takumi responded with a sad smile. Misaki allowed herself to be dragged by Hikari while mumbling a soft goodbye.

Takumi sighed, if only a certain event didn't happen months ago.

* * *

Takumi entered a tall building which was located just in the middle of Tokyo. 56 floors, over a hundred rooms and one rich company who owned it all. Takumi wasn't surprised with the exquisite interior; he expected nothing less from his brother. Walking down the hall, the people bowed at him and one butler opened the door to his brother's office.

"Hello Takumi," A familiar voice greeted him. Gerard's office was filled with expensive furniture. Everything was perfect and elegant from the crystal chandelier to the leather carpet on the floor, down to the last table and chair. There Gerard sat behind his work desk, Cedric standing beside him.

"It has been quite awhile hasn't it not?"

Takumi didn't respond, Gerard didn't expect him to.

"I heard that both you and Ms. Ayuzawa were accepted into Tokyo University. Congratulations, although I am not the least bit surprise that you were accepted."

Takumi perked up. Something about the way he excluded Misaki in the last complement annoyed him. He was getting impatient and he didn't particularly like the way his brother was toying with him.

"Is there any particular reason you called me here?"

"What's with the attitude, Takumi? Can't an older brother call his younger brother and congratulate him for being accepted into a University?"

"Yes, but I don't think that is the reason you called me here."

Gerard smiled.

"Not much for games aren't we, Takumi. Well since you're so eager to get on to the subject, I want to request that you-"He looked straight into Takumi's green eyes. "Keep your relationship with Ms. Ayuzawa a secret while you're attending classes in the University."

Takumi eyes widened and his head slightly straightened in surprise. This little action didn't go unnoticed.

"Why would I do that?" Takumi challenged.

"We were very generous when we allowed you to study here in Japan," Gerard lit a cigar. "But you also have to understand that many of Japan's top companies send their heirs to study in Tokyo University; therefore anyone of your classmates is a potential future client." Gerard puffed a cloud of smoke and settled his cigarette on the ash tray.

"I wouldn't want them seeing your commitment," he made a brief pause "To Ms. Ayuzawa as a hindrance when it comes to business. Simply put it I don't want them seeing Ms. Ayuzawa as a possible weakness which they can take advantage of."

"Lucky for you Misaki can take care of herself." Takumi replied proudly.

"But I am not concerned about Ms. Ayuzawa nor am I concerned about you." Gerard stood from his chair and fixated his eyes on Takumi. "I am concerned about the way you are carrying our family name and the fact that she cannot carry our family name."

That was a slap at the face for Takumi.

"You honestly think I am going to sit here and listen to you talk badly about Misaki?" Takumi challenged getting up from his seat. "If that is all you have to say then it is time I leave."

"Misaki is a smart girl isn't she?" Gerard said while turning his back to look outside the window. "Such a pity that she was born in a poor family. Even more that she was sent to a school where people are hardly discovered." Gerard kept his back faced at Takumi. "For her to get a scholarship- a full paid one I might add, someone must have personally recommend her to the University; someone who is very influential."

Takumi's eyes widened.

"Did you-?"

"No I did not; I just simply heard that a young man- Igarashi Tora was rumored to have talked with the University's top facilitators. It was said that they had an agreement. I of course went to him to confirm."

"And?" Takumi couldn't help but ask. It was true that his girlfriend told him that a company offered to pay for her school fee but he would have never thought that the company was owned by _Igarashi Tora._

"It seems like he is also quite found of her" Gerard asked, smirking as sudden realization hit Takumi. "For him to have gone to all that trouble, I have heard that the people in the University are really hard to convince. It amuses me how much he would go through to make sure she ends up in the same school as him."

"I-I..." Takumi was speechless.

"You really didn't know didn't you?" Gerard asked but he already knew the answer. Takumi's eyes were blank and fixated on the floor.

"We made an agreement that day," Gerard started again. "He would drop the scholarship anytime and Misaki would have no choice but to leave the university. I asked him what he wanted and he didn't respond but I already knew what he desired. So I decided to give him a chance."

"You bastard."

"I was curious to see how strong your relationship with Ms. Ayuzawa really is, I think I am going to find this very amusing." Gerard smiled innocently at Takumi. "So if I hear that your classmates were informed in any way informed about your relationship with Ms. Ayuzawa, she will be immediately kicked out of the University."

"Me and Misaki do not have to study in Tokyo University, in fact all we have to do reject and find another University." Takumi said but he already knew he lost the fight.

"But Ms. Ayuzawa is excited isn't she? I am sure she is delighted that she was able to get into the same University with her _boyfriend. _She'll be heartbroken if she knew that her scholarship was simply a favor and had nothing to do with her academic performance. And you wouldn't want that would you, brother?

The conversation had ended after that. Takumi didn't say a word when he exited the building. He didn't take time to marvel at the fancy furniture or the exquisite decorations; he just went straight home to the newly acquired condominium unit that he and Misaki now shared. They had a conversation that followed by a request and then a slap on the cheek.

He was able to calm Misaki down by telling her it was for the best and Misaki gradually started to understand. He didn't tell her about Igarashi Tora, the truth about her scholarship or even his trip to Gerard's office. He lied.

Now at the University she was always surrounded by her new group of friends composed of girls _and _boys. People just naturally flocked by her side and followed her; she was also greatly respected for her brain and talents. Misaki was smiling, chatting happily to Hikari and a few other people.

Takumi looked at the sky wondering if it was all worth it. She was happy and proud, even if she felt it and he wasn't there beside her; he could be content with watching from the sidelines. All to make sure that she was not going to get hurt from Tora and Gerard's plot.

Even if he had to be the one _hurting_ her.

* * *

Aoi was mad. He rushed out of his last class so he could head to the post office early but on his way out he was spotted by the student council president who started lecturing him about his 'lack of involvement in extracurricular activates. 'He wasted five minutes listening to his lecture and ended up promising that he will find a club _pshh like he will do that. _While walking to the post office he had to go through cold weather _he hated cold weather_. Once he got to the front door of the post office he realized that he couldn't possibly walk in as a _guy _and pick up his package; he had an image to maintain mind you. So he resulted to rushing back home and changing outfits which also took time. By the time he got to the post office it was late and dark.

Oh did I mention that the girl at the package counter just realized that she had given the wrong package earlier and blankly told him that it was with another girl.

Aoi was not mad, he was furious.

Aoi ran in the direction that one of the postmen, who had claimed to see where Suzuna had headed to, pointed. He ran as fast as his pink strappy heels had allowed him too but in the end he just ended up lost and sweaty.

After awhile he spotted Suzuna who was wearing a Seika uniform. She looked familiar and he vaguely tried to re-call if they were from the same class. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw her rip open the package and stare at the garment blankly.

"_How dare she! That is no way to open a package containing such valuable item." _Aoi thought angrily and he couldn't stop himself.

"Hey you!" He shouted and saw Suzuna look towards him. She didn't move.

"_Great, now she expects me to go there."_ Aoi marched towards Suzuna, an annoyed frown on his face. Suzuna looked at the girl blankly.

"This is yours right?" Suzuna asked while reaching the package towards Aoi. At the exact same moment Aoi decided to grab the package from her.

His grip was harder than expected and Suzuna jerked forward. Aoi felt himself loose his balance and toppled on the floor with Suzuna falling with him. They landed with a thud! Suzuna braced herself for the impact but it never came, in fact she landed directly on top of the girl (or so she thought) Suzuna squirmed a bit and slightly looked up and her lips landed on to something.

_Oh My God_

They both thought. Aoi felt himself blush, even with his fifteen years of age he had never been this close to girl much less kissed one. It didn't feel right kissing some random girl he just met even if it was an accident. So he did what every man would do. He grabbed the package containing the dress, stood up and ran away.

Suzuna on the other hand was in shock. She didn't even try to stop the running blonde headed girl. Trembling slightly she placed her hand upon her lips.

"_I just kissed a girl."_

_

* * *

_**Please read**

Haha Suzuna is confused. I have a feeling that this chapter is very confusing and I really want to apologize for that. So if you have any questions I will gladly explain.

I made the Misaki and Takumi bit because I wanted to show that their relationship isn't so perfect unlike what Suzuna thought. Takumi was specifically ordered not to make known their relationship because his family feels the Misaki is not suited to carry their name and they don't want people to think that Takumi is more devoted to her then work. (Even though he is)

The last part was really hard to write so I am sorry if it was confusing. Aoi was a bit mean wasn't he? Well he was in a bad mood. Suzuna is having one of those 'I kissed a girl' moments (she doesn't know that that was Aoi) and Aoi is just confused. It all because of the girl who switched their packages *inserts evil laugh*

Good news is that Hinata is finally appearing in the next chapter. But the next chapter might take so time since I am leaving for Singapore tomorrow. Hopefully I'll come back to find my inbox with added reviews.

I am still asking who do you prefer with Suzuna, Aoi or Hinata? A poll is posted in my page so please stop by and vote. Any constructive criticism, suggestions and questions are welcomed.

**So please review, can I ask at least 3 more? :) And the first few signed in reviews I get, I will send them a sneak peak of the next chapter :D**


End file.
